Healing of Mind & Body
by LilyHellsing
Summary: Sequel. After all these failed attempts to gain MMP back, has Monkey Fist really stolen them for a night of pleasure? In the bed hes tied to, Ron dreams that he & Monty fight using the powers that shouldnt be within him anymore. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**And I am back! After so many months, I finally have the idea ****and ****the inspiration for this story! It took me a while to think of a spin and all so I think I've found one. As much as it annoys me, this might not be a one-shot; overall, it will be a normal story/novel! So yay for you guys, boo for me XD lol I don't mind though.**

**Because this will be more of a story like…story instead of a one shot, there won't be as many lemons but there will be some. **

**Idea: Is the MMP really gone? After all these years of failed attempts to regain them back, has Monkey Fist really stolen them for a night of sinful pleasure? In this bed Ron's tied to, he can't help but ponder this. These thoughts are always interrupted by two other matters; why does his heart beat the way it would towards a woman he loved, if he was not gay? And why in the world does he keep dreaming about himself and Monty traveling to an exotic place to fight…using the powers? Perhaps they aren't really gone after all. **

**Sequel to Torture of Mind & Body.**

_

* * *

_

"I_f two were to fuse as one, the dominate will survive…"_

Such a small sentence that holds so much meaning. It was spoken rather lightly by Montgomery Fiske, also known as Monkey Fist, just last night…yet it weighed like a ton of bricks on the mind of Ronald Stoppable. Those words kept repeating themselves in his mind, in his dreams.

Sitting up on the silk covered bed, he noticed the temperature rose slightly since the first time he woke up. Relieved, he laid his back against the headboard and heaved a sigh. His body was sore and delicate to the touch but who wouldn't be after a night of 'power stealing' sex?

This made him grin. "Power stealing sex…" He whispered into the empty room. Anyone who was oblivious to the Mystical Monkey Powers or how he and the Englishman possessed them once would have assumed a different meaning for such a low murmur. They might think he meant energy decreased exhaustion…that's what a night of pleasure did, no? They might even presume he meant that Monkey Fist stole his ability to think correctly.

Yet they could not be farther from the truth.

The real meaning behind those three words was just that; power was stolen. Ever since that faithful day that Ron went with Kim to help Lord Monty Fiske, his fate was basically sealed. When he invaded the man's castle and, in a fit of fear and determination to get out alive, jump before the four monkey statues, Ron was basically signing his death warrant.

For the next few years, Monty tried to find numerous ways to become better than the 'imposter' that possessed _his_ power. Not only try to become better, but tried to kill Ron several times. Somehow whether someone interrupted him or if he would hesitate, he just couldn't kill the boy.

No…not boy; Young man. Ronald was now at what should be the proud age of 18. Through all those years of Monkey Fist planning his vengeance, he lived past it all. Part of him still felt like he was on that bridge still. He still wanted to end his life merely because Kim, his once dearest friend, told his family that he wasn't straight. His family disowned him, scorned him for being himself. That was a first.

The other part of him didn't seem to mind being in this place with Monty. There were moments, of course, where his temper got the best of him but it was okay. It was far better than trying to find a place of his own. It was better than being on the streets alone.

But last night…did that mean anything? No.

Last night was merely a way for Fiske to be the 'dominate' one and reclaim the rights to being full Monkey Master. Oh man, if only Rufus knew about that…Rufus! "Rufus!" Ronald whispered as his head snapped up, remembering his old buddy. "I wonder where he is."

Whenever Monty's monkey minions had undressed him, which gave him shivers for phobia's die hard; Rufus had been hiding in his pocket! Whether it was Monkey Fist or his servants who did that, they must have put his clothes in a room and left them there. So that meant the naked mole rat could be anywhere by now in this…castle? Mansion? House? Hide out.

Wrapping the blanket around him merely for modesty sake instead of warmth, he looked up at the ceiling. At least he was able to sleep soundly without worrying about his head injury causing a coma. The head injury, he mentally noted, that Monkey Fist had caused!

Rubbing his eyes, he slowly lowered his body onto the bed. Surprisingly it wasn't similar to a rock; if anything, the mattress possessed traits similar to a cloud. His head rested on the pillow, the very thing he had bit into at first when Monkey Fist entered him. His cheeks flushed at the memory and he tightened the blanket around him.

He just still could not believe how his body betrayed him…then his mind did too…he liked it! Yet he felt no shame for it, which was good…right? One less thing to brood over. But with one less thing to ponder about, another came and took its place; could 'screwing the power' out of the young man really make Monkey Fist the Monkey Master?

It sounded so…trivial. It sounded so stupid and pointless and a little weird. The person who wrote such a thing in those ancient books, how did they know something like splitting the power could happen? A better question, how did that know how to fix it?!

Then again, nothing with those stupid powers made sense. Rolling his eyes, he figured silently that anything was possible and even if it was a simple one night stand, it was possible for the powers to leave him. Turning over into a comfortable position, he ignored the feeling of being watched. It wouldn't be the first time Monty acted as though he were an exotic creature in a zoo cage.

His mind was buzzing with questions and concerns that wouldn't be answered any time soon. Pushing them aside with a great deal of effort, he closed his dark brown eyes and attempted to sleep. Of course the land of dreams was supposed to be happy, it was supposed to take you _away _from your worries…not bring _new_ ones to you.

* * *

Next chapter: The dream that causes Ronald to be suspicious if that whole 'one night stand' thing really got rid of his powers. Reviews would be very much liked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who reviewed; HotarutheChainMaster, James-Li, VampireNaomi, Pengychan, & mattneedschocolate!**

**I was reading an X-men story which had me drooling and so after I reviewed that, I found myself motivated to write this chapter. Hehehe…Beast is hot ;D XD Lol! I'm sure many would disagree but oh well. Anyway, moving on to the Monty/Ron goodness!**

**By the way, I think I might have messed up…I'm unsure if guys wear kimonos o.O I know girls do but I can't recall the name for the guy outfit XD So, I'm sorry but I'll have to just call it that until someone corrects my poor culture knowledge lol.**

_

* * *

_

"How much longer?!" Ron shouted through the gust like wind. He turned his head to the side, spitting out sand that had quickly taken shelter in his mouth when he spoke. Of course the fact that he had no spit from being so dehydrated didn't help one bit; in fact, the sand stayed in his mouth, making a cozy home out of it.

_The man in front of him wore something very odd for a hot summer day in…well, whatever desert they were in. He wore something of a black kimono but the pants were stained with blood; some parts actually seemed to have blood dripping off as if he was wounded! Yet even in this dream, Ronald Stoppable knew the man was not. He had that feeling, that subconscious knowledge that this man was extremely difficult to hurt; he was something of a Mythical God. _

_Without turning around, the older male stated calmly, "We are almost there; stop asking this instant or I'll tie you to a pole!" Unlike Ron who had to shout to be heard, he merely spoke in a normal tone and let the wind carry the message to the sap behind him._

_Needless to say, Ron looked around and wondered what 'pole' there was in the desert. He hadn't seen a tree, a stone, or anything else except sand all this time! When he turned to look at the black wearing guy before him, he slammed into a rather tall yet slim object; a pole of course!_

_When he fell backwards, he didn't hit the sand, he was swallowed by it! _

_The imitation of sea with sand covered his body rather quickly. His vision was blurred yet somehow still clear but just by a little bit; he felt the millions of little pin pricks against his skin, making him grimace in discomfort. When he clawed his way out of the sand, half wondering why the man didn't help, he let out a yell._

_When he was out, he was no longer walking and the wind had died down considerably. He looked around and gasped as he stuck his hand out, hitting a clear wall. It didn't take a genius to figure out he was stuck in a time sand clock! Banging against what seemed to be more plastic than glass wall, the sand came pouring in faster and faster._

_It wasn't until the sand wrapped around his torso did he realize he was naked. Looking back up, he cried out to the people merely feet from him. A red headed teen wearing a cheerleader outfit sat there eating dinner with two adults that Ron looked like. _

_"Kim! Mom! Dad! Help! Get me out of here, Kim! Mom, dad, help!" They glanced at him, scorning almost, but laughed as the sand suddenly entered his mouth, choking him. His hands were a faint blue as he tried one last desperate attempt to break free and punch the clear wall. _

_It broke with a loud shatter and as he stepped out, he saw the same man before him, facing him this time. The blood stains on his outfit were brighter…only because he was glowing green._

"Ronald!" A slap came across his face, making the sand that started to reach his nose seem like paradise. "Wake up you idiot boy!" The voice he heard shouting literally next to his ear was British…sophisticated, refined even.

"Monkey Fist?" He carefully opened a chocolate eye; his mouth still feeling like sand occupied it. As if to get rid of the invisible sand, he tried to swallow and ended up coughing up what felt like a hairball. A glass of water was presented to the naked lad who took it eagerly, only a few drops of precious clear liquid falling on his chest as he gulped it down.

Before he could regain the ability to think and breathe, Monty stated why he had woken him up dully. "You were screaming in your sleep." Had he really been that loud? Or had the British man been watching him moments ago?

"What," he coughed, "was I screaming about?" His dream was still vivid, his heart still pounding. It had been said that if you awake from a dream, you rarely remember it but if you're jolted out of it (like being slapped and screamed at for a lovely example) you remember every detail.

Something similar to a sadistic gleam entered his cold grayish eyes. In his best voice, he imitated the young Stoppable, "Something like 'oh Kim, mommy, daddy, save me, help!' It got tiring the second time around."

Ron glared at him and was just about to shove him off the bed when he noticed just where his gaze went. As if feeling his eyes, Ron realized that the blanket was barely covering his waist down. Pulling it up to his chin, he tried his hardest not to blush when Monkey Fist laughed at his attempt to restore his modesty.

"Mr. Stoppable, I already 'screwed the power' out of you," Monty recalled the phrase he used the other night, "so I hardly see the bother of hiding your body."

Rage spiked in his blood and before he knew it, he slammed his foot into Monty's stomach, sending him flying back. Now that he noticed, he wore a similar outfit to the man in his dream…just not bloodied or…shredded.

A fist slammed against his cheek which had been slammed merely moments ago. Grunting from the unexpected pain, he flipped off the side of the bed. The smug monkey man chuckled at that; it was so Ron for him to fall.

"Tell me dear boy, what was your dream about?"

All that was visible of Ron was his eyes as he glared over the mattress. His dream…such an odd one indeed. It made no sense why he would be in a desert. The running into a pole, oh yes that made sense; it was a cruel symbol of how bad his luck was! The sand clock timer made no sense yet him being naked and before his family and friends, who laughed, did. They would never help him escape from Monty's grasp.

What was with the glowing though?

Fearing he had hesitated too long, Ron quickly fabricated the truth, "That I was at home…and a cage wrapped around me thanks to you and…well, then you woke me up."

"If you weren't across the bed, I'd slap you for lying to me." Monty replied calmly as if talking about the weather. "I'm going to go do a bit of light reading but rest assured, my monkeys will bring you breakfast. Oh and by the way…we found your mole rat."

* * *

Next chapter: Monkey Fist knows Ron's lying but why would he lie about a dream? Call it a suspicion or a hunch, or perhaps even a guidance of mystical souls, but he goes to research more…and finds a short passage scattered among textbooks. Reviews would be very much liked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to James-Li, HotarutheChainMaster, & trigun1509 for reviewing!**

**I am thinking of doing a small story with Hana Stoppable and Monkey Fist! Hana will be 18-ish or maybe 17-ish. I'm thinking of having it have a certain...hint of Beauty and the Beast in it. Perhaps Monty wants her for stealing things that will make him Monkey Ruler of the World so he uses Ron as bait...so Hana goes to him and learns to...I dont know, fall in love? **

**Tell me if you think I should do such a thing. If not, I'll just do a one-shot with it...sort of.**

* * *

It took a long moment for what Monkey Fist said to register in Ron's blurry mind. Mole rat? Rufus? He found Rufus?! Immediately the strange dream left his mind along with the confusion that followed right out the door. Joy and anxiety filled him now.

Just the thought of Rufus made him smile widely. Finally at long last he would have something/someone that he knew before this whole…mess. A sense of familiarity would give him comfort, hope, and help him relax. Even though Rufus wasn't in his possession at this very moment, he already felt a bit more tranquil than before.

Carefully, he stood up. One thing was etched in stone; Monty Fiske could pack a punch! Rubbing his cheek carefully, he failed to withhold a groan of pain. Sighing, he shook his head as if that would get rid of his new concerns and worries before sitting on the bed again.

That was when he realized something quite…embarrassing; his bottom was sore.

With his face flushed darkly, Ron banged his head against the headboard softly; still weary about the injury Monkey Fist gave him the other night by taking him. In all truth he knew very well that the aftermath of his first time would be a little bit unpleasant, yet this was…embarrassing and arousing at the same time. Every time he moved, he felt sore which reminded him of _why _he felt sore…which led his mind to the memory and…so on so forth.

The door opened silently, the sound of soft pitter patter footsteps following. There was no way that could be Monkey Fist, no matter how 'graceful' he was! Looking over at the doorway merely a few feet away, he let out a shriek and nearly flipped off the bed again. "Monkey!"

The creature that wore a ninja garb with only its eyes showing gave Ronald a very dull glare. One would assume that after all this time, after having the Mystical Monkey Powers for several years, after dealing with Chippy who 'became' his ex-best friend for a day, after fighting Monty for years…after all this, he would be used to it! Yet old fears die hard…if at all.

The monkey ninja placed a tray on the bed and walked out, the sound of a door being locked echoing loudly. Looking over at the food as though it were poisoned, he carefully picked up a cover from a plate…and got jumped on by something! Ron almost shouted, still jumpy from the punch and the monkey, when he realized it was a naked pink mole rat!

"Rufus!" He cried out in delight; part of him, honestly, had expected to pick up a cover and see him dead or injured or something. Maybe Monty wasn't that bad after all…what was Ronald thinking?! Of course he was! He was…He was Monkey Fist, that's as bad as they get!

The little mole rat chattered happily, unable to be understood even by one of his own kind. Finally after he deflated from running out of oxygen, he inhaled and, despite looking like he had a large chest, he spoke at a fast, yet somehow understandable, rate. The gist of it all was, "Uh-oh, monkeys!"

The young man nodded and placed the mole rat on the bed, hoping he wouldn't realize that his master was…well, naked as a newborn. "Not much we could do just yet, buddy." His stomach growled, interrupting him for half a minute. With a sheepish grin, he shrugged, "Well…I haven't eaten in a day or so." Picking up the main silver cover, he nearly drooled to see French toast, nachos, and an apple. Odd combination but so totally Ron like.

Immediately the two friends dug into the nachos, enjoying the cheesy goodness so much that they didn't bother to stop and wonder if it was tainted or something. If Rufus wasn't already one comfort for Ron, one sense of familiarity, this cheese definitely helped. Now he felt right at home…in a way.

As he bit into the French toast, he froze; it was…shockingly warm and sweet and…wow! He looked at Rufus and offered a piece, a silent conversation going on between the two. To anyone who was watching, they were merely eating breakfast…but really they were questioning of how they'd escape.

* * *

Sitting in his rather cozy red chair, Monty opened a weighty book and grimaced when it landed in his lap. Thankfully though, his mind was distracted from the nearly-unbearable-weight when his monkey ninja served him steaming hot tea. He took the teacup and tea plate from the creature with a firm nod of appreciation. Over the years, the monkeys seemed to…sense what he wanted, what he felt, which came in handy.

There was nothing like Early Grey tea in front of a fireplace wearing only a robe after sex to unwind.

"Now why in the world did Ron lie about his dream?" Monty muttered out loud mostly to himself just before sipping the tea. Another monkey known as 'Gap', for the gap in its teeth unfortunately, shrugged and poured cream into his tea. "Maybe…no, impossible! Maybe he dreamt of…something that might happen in the future. It certainly isn't unheard of…just very rare to be heard of."

Flipping through the pages which only succeeded in shifting the heavier weight to one leg instead of the other, he groaned in annoyance. "Just for the hell of it," Monty threw the book onto the ground, standing before the fire, "lets say that Stoppable _did _see hints of the future in his dream. What does it matter? What does it mean? Would it involve…what would it involve?!"

He knew standing before the fire was…dramatic, to say the least, yet he loved to do so. He loved to place his hand on the stone above and let his head hang while he thought. This is why when he looked down and opened his eyes, the firelight illuminated only one sentence of the book.

_"…for without deep emotion, power cannot be possessed with ease."_

* * *

Next chapter: Ron and Rufus talk about the place they're in, trying to find a weak spot. Ron falls asleep again, another dream comes forth…Monty joins him and tries to play nice…until he mentions Kim and Ron's family. Review would be very much liked!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Pengychan, HotarutheChainMaster, & trigun1509 for reviewing!**

* * *

"I'm not sure…Did you see anyway we could escape?" Ron asked a cute pink creature who rest in his hand. They had just finished eating the apple that gleamed in the light; Ron ate half while Rufus finished by eating almost everything by a centimeter of the core. Neither, of course, paused to think if it was poisoned. Even if they had thought about it, they both would have come to the same conclusion; if Monty wanted them dead, he would have snapped their necks earlier.

Not to mention, Ron had a sneaking suspicion he wasn't done giving the man pleasure, both mental and physical. It would be stupid to kill him. Well…unless Monty wanted to do it with a corpse, which was very appalling.

"Hehe…no." The little mole rat looked down is shame. It was then he realized that his master was as naked as…well, as he was! "Clothes?" He spoke up and tsked his tongue as though Ron had undressed for the fun of it.

Despite the pink in his cheeks, Ronald attempted to come up with an excuse which, of course since it was made in a matter of seconds, ended up being piss poor. "I was…hot."

Although Rufus looked extremely skeptical, he shrugged it off and went back to their main problem. "Hm…Locks! You beat up monkeys! Me unlock locks!" Over the years, his vocabulary had grown but only expanded to a two or three year old child; still, it was better than playing 21 questions with what he was saying.

"Oh, I see! The locks are those old fashion ones…you could squeeze in, unlock it, and I'll kick monkey butt! Only…" he faintly recalled hearing a deadbolt click into place after serving him breakfast. "Only…this is the one room where we can't do that. We need another way to get out of here first, and then we can do your plan."

After a few minutes ticked by, Ron felt a sense of hopelessness enter him. There was no real way to get through the heavy bolted door without Monty being near. If Monkey Fist came and, however they managed to get out the door, he could stop them with ease. He had more training than Ron did; he was quicker and could exercise his MMP more.

Ron had nothing; no training, no MMP, no weapons…no clothes.

"Fake sick?" Rufus made a sort of false gagging noise as if to demonstrate his point. Stroking his chin, the young man looked thoughtful trying to see every possibility and every flaw.

"We could…_I_ could! I just hope it won't attract Monkey Fist…if it does, he might leave and let his monkeys guard the open door. If he sends him monkeys to go get something and he stays with…that'll be a problem." He murmured loud enough for the pink mole rat to hear not for no other ears.

As if on cue, Rufus yawned. He shook his head in a vicious blur in an attempt to wake up which only made him dizzy. Falling backwards, he let out a snore; he was out. Ron smirked a little, admiring his ability to sleep so easily so quickly no matter what the situation.

Dare he sleep again?

…Eh, what was the worse than could happen?

_The sun pounded down on him with invisible rays of heat, killing him slowly with an invisible force. He struggled to move one foot after another, struggling even more to walk in a straight line. It was nearly impossible for him to keep his body from collapsing in this molten like sand._

_His body hinted by the pain that he had been walking for more than hours, something similar to days! Where could he be going? Why would he be traveling? Why in the world was he questioning a dream?_

_"Hurry up!" He felt something tight around his wrists, binding them together. Whatever it was, it was tugged on sharp enough to send him stumbling forward. Since when had these rusty chains appeared on his person?!_

_Looking up from his bound hands to the being who spoke those two words, he almost stopped walking. It was the same man wearing the bloodied kimono! What was he doing here?! Glancing over his shoulder, he shouted loudly in pure terror; behind him was a rather large monkey head, chomping away everything as it went forward. It was like Pac-man!_

_Despite how much his scream raised in volume, he couldn't hear it in his own ears. The monkey head was glowing blue and started to chase after him, forcing him to turn and run. Yet, although there was no man or chains this time, he was confronted by a green monkey head. It had to be at least 50 feet in the air, making him feel like he was shrinking.  
Taking a left, he saw a purple monkey head, chomping away at the sand. When he looked right to see a pink one, panic had eaten him, making the realization that the sun was blotted out not able to dawn on him. He looked around and let out a scream for help, feeling them get closer though not seeing them._

"Ronald!" His upper body shook almost violently harsh. The monkey heads around him disintegrated into nothing, proving to be either an illusion or a nightmare. With his cry for help coming to an end, he opened his eyes.

He felt something bite his hand despite being awake and jolted nearly a foot in the air. Glancing down, he frowned to realize it was his pet, his loyal friend Rufus who gave him a late wake up call. Wondering who had been shaking him with such determination, he yelped and nearly flipped off the bed.

Lucky for him, a monkey paw caught his shirt and pulled him up. "What happened?" It was no other than the monkey master himself; Monkey Fist. His voice was cold and demanding yet, it could have been Ron's imagination, it held a small bit of concern.

"I-I dreamt I was being beaten." He lied quickly, getting used to such an act. "I was getting beaten for being…" His chocolate brown eyes shifted away from the man before him, hesitate to finish the sentence.

"…I'm sure. I've had nightmares before…I suppose I could be nice and get you some tea." Unlike Stoppable, the older gentleman could detect a simple lie from mere stuttering like Ron just did. Unlike Stoppable, who couldn't tell Monty was suspicious, he knew it wasn't all the truth.

So he'd spy.

* * *

Next chapter: Ron tells Rufus part of his dream without realizing Monty's listening! Enraged that he had been lied to, Monty attacks him; lemon coming up! Review would be very much liked!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to PengyChan, trigun1509, mattneedschocolate & HotarutheChainMaster for reviewing!**

**I know I had said there would be a lemon in here but…oh man, I'm exhausted from the first day of school. Sorry you guys, I'll make it up soon!**

* * *

"Uh-oh, what happened?" Rufus asked as soon as Monty closed the door. The sound of locks tumbling and bolts slamming almost drowned out the little creature's question! Ron shuddered at the sudden claustrophobic feeling he had.

Placing the silk blanket over his body once more, he leaned against the headboard. Smart as could be, he put the pillow behind his head against the wall, looking at the naked mole rat that rest on his knees. How at home he felt at that very moment when that couldn't be farther from the truth!

The heels of his hands rubbed against his eyes, hoping this would be just another nightmare. Once disappointed that it wasn't, he opened them and glanced around with a sense of dread. With a tender sigh, he started to explain to Rufus, "I had a…weird dream. I've been having them since…" _Monkey Fist screwed the power out of me._ "Since…uh…two or three days ago."

Pretending to be a psychologist, the pink mole rat sat down with his legs crossed, imitating to write something down on a notebook. Nodding his head furiously, which once again made Ron question where he got such energy, he made a 'tsk' noise again. "Uh-huh, uh-huh, what next?"

Closing his eyes, Ron tried to remember. His body felt weak, his limbs light and shivering simply because he had been yanked out of the nightmare so quickly. With every minute passing, a little bit more of the dream came back. Image by image, frame by frame…he remembered it pretty well now.

After managing to gather and find the right words to describe it, he went on. "Well…I was walking through some desert and it was really hot. I could practically feel my body ready to collapse, sort of like my honor nap; remember when we went to search for Sensei? I…some guy was in front of me with this weird looking shirt that was covered in blood.

"After he had shouted about me hurrying up, I noticed I had some…old chains, I guess, on my wrists. It was the type from when Dr. Possible's hospital puts on that scary stuff with dungeons for Halloween. I looked up to see one of those monkey heads. It was like Pac-Monkey and I was a dot ready to be eaten!  
"I tried to turn and run but there was another; I tried to walk to the left, another; to the right, another! The only difference between these man chomping freaks of nature was the colors! Then I woke up…" Ron finished his nightmarish dream with his hands on both sides of his head, freaking out as his voice had risen.

For his part, Rufus bobbed his head up and down like a bobble-head toy. He looked over his invisible notebook which made the blond young man question if he was being mocked, and then stood up on his knee. "Cure; escape from Monkey Fist!"

Ron slammed his head backwards into the headboard. Grimacing at the pain, he mumbled, "Well obviously!" After a moment, he blinked, "Ow that actually hurt." He rubbed the back of his head which had seem many forms of abuse from the past week; first his family, then Monkey Fist, now this!

Something told him these dreams weren't just because he was trapped within a monkey loving man's…hide out. It was more of a gut feeling than anything but it was something! Why was he having these dreams though? It didn't make sense. Perhaps he was plagued by the monkeys because of the power he lost. Maybe he was dreaming of the desert because…well, since this cool was a few degrees hotter than the North Pole, he didn't know. He was dreaming of the man with a bloodied kimono…because…it symbolized…captor? Killer? His murderer? He didn't know!

Or was it Monty who wore such a thing?

Why was Monkey Fist in his dreams though?

There were plenty of reasons. One, the biggest one he could think of, is that he was the only other human (that was an understatement) near him. Another could be because he just recently lost his virginity to the man. Not to mention that the monkey obsessed fellow was always in his teenage life, he was dangerous, and he…well, he was dangerous!

Unbeknownst to Ronald, he was being spied on. In the other room that had a one way window looking into the hostage's area, Monkey Fist shook with rage. With each other that spilled from Ron's mouth and into that rodent's ear, he felt his temper boil more and more.

How many times had he had a dream and quickly passed it off as a lie? How many times did Monty actually decide to brush it off and pretend to believe it? The first time he awoke Ronald with a vicious slap, he lied in the most obvious manner. What had Fist done? Punch him; yet now that did not seem to teach him anything!  
Perhaps he needed to reinforce the lesson…

Before he stormed out like a man with a one tracked mind, he hesitated and thought through this. He had explained his dream to the mole rat, not knowing he explained for two, right after lying to the eavesdropper.

Why would he be roaming the desert chained up like a…a slave! He was either a prisoner or a slave or something similar to that! In a way, he _was_ a prisoner like in his dream except he was in a cool room with a soft bed instead of the desert under the blistering sun.

The question was this time…why was he being trapped by four monkey 'pac-men'?

* * *

Next chapter: Ron lays in a daze, dreaming once more; Monty researches again but we have a surprise guest! You know what they say; surprise guest are…annoying. Hint, hint. Review would be very much liked!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to PengyChan, VampireNaomi, trigun1509, mattneedschocolate & HotarutheChainMaster for reviewing!**

**I know my updating with, not just this story, but all of them have been skim…is that the right word? Half asleep writing is never a good thing lol. Slim! Skim…one of them. Either way; school work is at a decent level for now until we get our projects which might be soon, I have several tests ALREADY coming up, I'm crushing on a guy, and…that's about it. Oh, and I have art projects…yippie -.- So my updating will be scattered at times. Three weeks in school feels like three months!**

* * *

What to do, what to do!

Monty debated whether to storm in and scare the lad. Alas, he knew that would be pointless…although it would be funny for a moment or two. He was really in no mood to go into the room and risk that pink hairless thing try to escape. Not only that, but Ronald was sure to be complaining about something; if it wasn't food, then maybe clothes, entertainment, his freedom.

When would Ronald get free? He knew the young lad had asked this before whether out loud or in his mind. His best friend, Kim Possible, and his family now hated him because of his sexual appetite which meant that if Monkey Fist let him go, he'd struggle to start his life alone…or think suicide. It was slim to happen but one never knows…

In a way, it would be easier to keep Ron here. Then again, it would be easier for him but not for Monty. He'd have to supply Stoppable with clothes, food, and a place to sleep…so on so forth. It would be a burden! In fact, it would just be easier to kill him or dump him off somewhere strange and foreign.

Yet there was a tugging in his heart that said not to do it. This confused him deeply. Why should he care if Ronald died or lived? Why should he give a damn if he was stranded in some foreign country? At this moment, he couldn't think of any reasons to why he would or could care. It wasn't even logical!

Rubbing his eyes, he felt rather…tired and irritated from such thinking. How in the world were those hawks able to circle around their prey constantly? How could tigers stalk their prey patiently? Watching Ronald was a pain in itself even if they weren't talking or in the same room.

He learned long ago that when he was feeling irritated from beating beaten by Team Possible, annoyed by fellow villain's rumors, or confused from searching for power to read a book. It allowed his mind to go into a daze. It let him think of something else than what bugged him into reading the book in the first place. Of course his choice of literature ranged from Dante all the way to monkey legends so it was pretty easy to be lost in the words.

How funny it was, the reason why we read books. To get away from our own problems and worries, we read a book. We let ourselves slip into the writing, debating what we would do in their situation; replace a problem with a false problem. Oh how odd it was to dive into another world of fears and worries, perhaps a happy ending occasionally, only to wake up and realize you're stuck in a problem.

So in an attempt to amuse himself with others worries, he walked to his own private study room. Before the barely lit fire was his fluffy chair, the very piece of furniture that offered a bit of comfort both for his body and mind. At seeing this again, he suddenly felt…heavy. He felt like falling asleep, pushing away all thought of Ronald and just resting.

Alas, when he saw the book he had been gazing upon so hard before, he was awakened again. It was the very piece of old literature that he had studied like a young man trying to get into college. Perhaps he would throw the book down in a fit of annoyance and frustration again and find some sort of answer.

He sat down and flipped open the book that looked ready to turn into dust at the slightest breeze. Nothing seemed to be of interest or of value. What would explain dreams of colorful monkey 'pac-men'? It just didn't make sense!

Just as his eyes skimmed over something of interest, he heard Chippy run over. After a brief chattered statement, she hurriedly walked away. Understanding perhaps maybe half of what the monkey had said before retreating as though the Boogeyman were after her, he headed out.

Just as he reached the front door, he glanced through the small peep hole.

What he saw made him scream. He now understood why Chippy reacted like the Boogeyman was chasing her, for he wished to run now.

…It was DNAmy in all her pink glory.

* * *

I lied; no Ron dream because as soon as I finished writing this, I realized it gave away TOOOOOOOO much. Sorry!

Next chapter: DNAmy's comical role. Review would be very much liked!


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to Lauren, HotarutheChainMaster and mattneedschocolate for reviewing! **

**School totally kicked my ass this week; two Eng. Tests, chemistry, two geometry, world history, and a Spanish test…yippie. Anyway, moving on!**

_

* * *

_

…It was DNAmy in all her pink glory.

At first, Monkey Fist didn't know what to do. Sure there were several emotions he felt collide together in his mind and there were _many _words he'd like to say, but none were clean. Like many of us who see someone we…dislike…he wanted to shout in fury and hatred, and then complete his lovely display of manners by slamming the door in her face.

Of course there was one problem; she was inside already, door closed behind her. It was like watching the door to freedom close in his face, his tormentor standing there with a sadistic gleam in their eyes, their smile cruel. Now he knew how Ronald Stoppable felt!

"What do _you_ want?!" He snapped, his eyes narrowing slightly from the controlled rage. This brought back the brief memory of last Valentine's Day. Monty awoke as usual and, before having his morning tea, he glanced outside as per usual. He rarely listened to weather reports, always liked to look outside to guess and calculate the weather himself. However, when he looked outside that time, he saw "Marry Me Montykins" written in the snow.

He grew accustom to weather reports after that.

The woman all but bounced on her heels, obviously excited about just being near her 'Montykins'. Her eyes, which looked to be the prettiest feature on her face, gleamed with joy. "Oh Monty, it's been far too long! Tsk, tsk, tsk, look at this place! You haven't cleaned for months, have you?!" She immediately turned her attention to a rather dusty table, inspecting it closely.

Unable to stop himself, he snarled with a dumb tone, "How did you get past security?!"

"There was security?" She asked in such a calm manner that it infuriated Monty. Ignoring his rage, she happily ran around the living room, cleaning as much as she could. Why she did this was beyond Monty and, because he was stumped by it, he didn't do anything for a while.

When she turned around, no doubt about to exclaim about making dinner, he snapped out of his shocked state. His blue eyes turned almost a grayish color like they always did when he was angry. Walking over, he stomped his foot, "I demand you leave this place at once or I'll throw…"

His threat was stopped in mid sentence when her heavy arms were thrown around him. It was almost like a rope lassoing him in, yanking him against her. She all but crushed his bones as she hugged him tightly, giggling like a schoolgirl. "Oh I just love it when you act so tough!"

Despite the few years that had passed, DNAmy hadn't changed too much. Her hair was still short, a little longer than her ears. The freckles on her cheeks still stood out against her semi-pale complexion from hiding and working on those monsters. Her eyes were like flashlights, brightening when happy. Although she was still the shape she had been a while back, she lost some weight to where she didn't look as half bad.

However, no matter what the woman looked like, Monty suspected he would never be attracted to her. Unless, of course, Dr. Drakken made up some cliché love ray…ooh, that was a frightening thought! The woman was possessive, annoying, and assuming. Sure Monkey Fist was possessive but he certainly did not go around assuming everyone was in love with him. In fact, it was the complete opposite.

Then he came back to reality, finding himself to start turn blue in the face. Woman or not, DNAmy had strength! Finally managing to wiggle away from her, which he should have done long before he went into his musing, he gasped for air. He silently thanked the heavens above that no one was here to see this or they'd be laughing. After all, he was the Monkey Master…who appeared to have nearly died all because of a hug.

"I demand you leave this instant!" He finally had gathered enough oxygen to hiss. It a sick ironic way, it was funny; DNAmy ignored his requests when he shouted them but a mere hiss made her realize that he didn't want her there. Her face crumbled, her cheerful smile turning upside down in a matter of seconds. Her eyes, the only facial feature Monty really enjoyed looking at, dimmed with sadness. Only DNAmy could make him feel guilt for asking an invader to leave his home!

Not one to be bossed around so easily, the woman placed her hands on her hips. "Why are you so anxious to get me out?" A sharp gasp from her made Monty nearly jump, having not expected such a thing. "Do you have another woman here?!" Her voice was shrill and sharp, the two things that did not belong in a large room.

Wincing as it echoed, Monkey Fist debated whether to cover his ears. Instead, he exclaimed, "No I do not! Even if that was the case, you are I are not together so it wouldn't matter!"

"You're breaking up with me?!" Once more, she nearly shouted the question as though he had just asked her to give him arm and leg for a meal.

Feeling a migraine start to come on, not only because of the stress but the noise as well, he growled softly. "We were never together!" His body had jumped when he said this, twitching in the need to attack something. Alas, he couldn't hurt DNAmy no matter how much she invaded his personal space; she was a woman and he was still a gentleman…who was a Monkey Master.

"That's it!" She really did scream this time, making Monty's hands cower to his ears. "Where is the tramp?! You have someone here, don't you?! After all we've been through Monty, after all we had planned, you have cheated on me!"

When she marched down the hall, one she picked at random, the English man could only stand there for a moment. Either she was really delusional…or he had gotten wasted and tricked into a relationship. Oh God, what if he had been?! Feeling the blood drain from his face, he felt the room spin for a minute.

It was the sound of DNAmy slamming a door, no doubt after checking the room, which brought him back to reality. His feet seemed to have more intelligence than him at the moment for they moved in a swift motion. In moments he found DNAmy but was too late.

She was working on a heavily bolted door when he saw her. By the time he made a dive for her, she had already thrown the rather heavy door open and froze. "What…is a naked Ronald Stoppable doing in your bed?!" This time, she wasted no power of her lungs.

Slamming his head against the ground, Monty could only twitch.

* * *

Next chapter: DNAmy refuses to leave so Monty decides to do something drastic since she already saw Ronald…something that will send her running away. Review would be very much liked!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to VampireNaomi, Pengychan, mattneedschocolate, Squeaky Phantom, and James-li for reviewing

**Thanks to VampireNaomi, Pengychan, mattneedschocolate, Squeaky Phantom, and James-li for reviewing!**

**And OMG O.O Pengychan; I had a weird dream last night that, apparently I had written a negative complaining whining author note on one of my Monkey Love stories, and you reviewed saying that you and VampireNaomi only reviewed out of pity. **

…**Y'all don't, right? Oo Because that dream freaked me out…I feel stupid for asking but still lol.**

* * *

"_What…is a naked Ronald Stoppable doing in your bed?!" _

_Slamming his head against the ground, Monty could only twitch._

**Going a few minutes back into the past before DNAmy found "the other woman"…**

Ron lay in his bed for the longest time. As he had been doing, he reviewed the strange dreams he recently had for at least the 60th time. His eyes gazed at the ceiling as though attempting to drill a hole into it, some sort of escape route. Although he stared blankly up, in his minds eye he saw flashes of the 'Pac man' monkey heads coming after him.

What did it mean?

There was a muffled voice from the other side of the prison, which he nicknamed the room, which alerted him. Sitting up, he felt the silk covers slide off his body and become a puddle on his lap. Unconcerned about such a thing, he trained his ears to hear that voice again. It sounded…dare he think…feminine? Through what he could only assume was a ton of metal door, he only heard muffled voices when they shouted. It sounded more like a whisper than anything.

Rufus had popped his head out of the silver tray from breakfast which had not been taken away yet. It would seem he had used water to fill up the upside down cover, cleverly using it as a swimming pool. He blinked rapidly, water dripping off of him thanks to his hairless body. He then turned towards his master and chipped, "Uh-huh, what was that?"

"…I don't know buddy." Ron whispered softly as though speaking loud would bring silence again.

Without warning, the almost deafening sound of several dead bolt locks opening filled the air. Ron jumped in his bed, his heart skipping a beat from the suddenness of it. It would seem that someone was all but ripping off the locks, causing it to screech with protest.

He heard a dull thud hit the ground, almost like a sack of potatoes. The door was thrown open as quick as one made of heavy metal can, making Ron raise a brow; whoever threw it open obviously had strength. He prepared himself to see a snarling Monty Fiske, to see ninja monkeys though he highly doubted their ability to throw the door open, or to see…well, Monty.

It is quite safe to say that the last thing he expected to see was DNAmy. In fact, it would be completely appropriate to say that his shock was normal in this situation. The young lad's jaw was hanging almost off its hinges, ready to tear off the skin and fall on his bare lap. His eyes nearly popped out of his skull, making a comical expression. His skin was as white as the supposed ghosts that haunted Monkey Fist's thousand year old mansion.

Amy's expression, however, was far from funny or even remotely humorous. Her face turned from a lovely shade of tan into a crimson tone. In fact, the redness of her skin ate up the freckles that showed. Her eyes turned into little beady black bug eyes, narrowed into slits of a snake which could lash out and bite someone at any moment. Her limbs and semi-thin figure trembled and shook so roughly that Ron almost thought there was a one-spot-earthquake.

"What…is a naked Ronald Stoppable doing in your bed?!" Her voice was beyond shrill and nearly made his ears bleed. It was as bad as long nails raking across a blackboard, screaming to cause others agony.

Ron could only assume she was screaming at Monkey Fist.

…Wait, how did DNAmy get in here? Who let her in?

Pushing aside his thoughts, Ron looked up to see said monkey man walk in. It seemed that even walking near the "old friend" of his was similar to pulling teeth. He was greatly reluctant to walk into the room which contained a blond haired young man.

"Well…" Monty's rich deep voice echoed briefly as he paused, thinking of what to say. His dark blue eyes brightened instantly but only for a moment. Although the furious woman didn't see it, Ronald did. What did he think to say now? "I'll confess a secret to you, Amy."

Ron tensed with good reason as Monty sat next to him. It was like a mini tornado; the older gentleman placed an arm around his waist, his other hand resting on his cool thigh. All this happened even before Stoppable had the chance to process it.

"I'm with Ron." As if to seal the deal on such a lie to make it truth, he roughly grabbed his chin and forced his eyes to land on his. They stared briefly at each other, if only for a split second, before he pressed their lips together in a rather rough fashion.

* * *

Next chapter: Ron's reaction; another dream except this time, Monty is determined to find out what he dreamt of…even if it means 'torture'. Review would be very much liked!


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to VampireNaomi, Pengychan, mattneedschocolate, HotarutheChainMaster, and James-li for reviewing! **

**I have started the new (and last) story for the series Monkey Love! So if you wish, go read that. Another thing; I notice in some of my stories, I have been lacking in length and…just not writing too well. Before you start griping and whining, know that I'm in a low yet long depression for I've come to realize that I have but only one friend in this small hickass town of mine. **

* * *

The kiss was brutal and far from knowing the word 'soft' or even 'gentle'. Then again, one would assume it was a natural way to kiss for Monty Fiske was no fluff monkey. His tongue darted out, forcing the other male's mouth to open or be pried open. His teeth gnashed cruelly against his, cutting the gums of Ron. Blood entered the kiss, making its appearance as a third wheel.

When Monkey Fist pulled away for the much needed oxygen, he glanced at DNAmy who still stood near the door frozen. There was a thin trail of crimson liquid down the corner of his mouth which obviously was not his but that of his 'lovers'. His dark blue eyes full of annoyance eyed the lady near by, wondering what she would do.

Her fair skin was not pale, therefore she would not faint. Her eyes were big, as a normal reaction to such fairy love, but showed no signs of rolling back in shock. Her thin mouth that could blow mountains away like tumbleweed made an 'o' shape but no screams escaped. All in all, she looked…frozen.

Finally, at long last, she reacted.

"…HOT!" She screeched in a tone so high that one would be amazed at how glass stayed intact. Both men had to quickly cover their ears less they be deafened by such an unexpected blow.

"What?!" Monty sounded like a fool when he exclaimed. The first part was longer than the second part when nearly shouted, his eyes matching the wideness of the delighted Amy's. Ron just blinked, barely understanding what had just happened and what was to happen.

Bouncing on her heels like a child at Christmas desiring to rip apart the pretty wrappers and see her presents, Amy clapped her hands furiously. Oh how her heart must be working double, if not triple, from this sliver of excitement! "I knew it!" She called out as though declaring land to Spain. "I knew it! This is exactly why you never found me interesting!"

Both males looked at each other, one thought clearly running through their mind; how could she stand to declare reality when there was a false excuse, yet not when there was a real one? She decided to admit that he wasn't into her because he was 'gay' but when he was straight, she insisted they were about to walk down the aisle! Amazing, this woman was!

"Huh?!" Ron finally voiced his confusion despite it being one word of simplicity.

Amy continued to beam as though she just figured out who Jack the Ripper was. "You're gay, Montykins! Well, no matter; even if I can't have you, that makes you ten times hotter now!" A giggle similar to a schoolgirls left her lips, making Ron shudder. Something was just not right about this woman; it was like she lived in her own little world.

Then again, is that such a bad thing? To want to escape reality and its harshness, to slip away from the cruelty of life just for a while, is that so bad? He wanted to escape the fact that his once best friend turned on him as well as his family simply because he longed for what he himself was. Was Amy really that bad after all?

Before he could think another thought, DNAmy stopped bouncing. "I have to go tell Duff and Drakken! Oohh! I'll tell Shego as well! Bye Montykins!" And like that, much to their astonishment, she was gone.

"…What…was _that _all about?" Ron shook off his surprise very slowly. Although he was a bit slow at times, he was not ignorant; he knew very well what 'that' was about but wanted to be sure. Not only that but sitting next to a quiet Monkey Fist while being naked in bed stirred certain…tender feelings which frightened him.

"_That _was what girls really think about gay men." He mumbled half distracted as he stood up. "You should get to bed…Ill bring you breakfast tomorrow." He shook his head, hoping to clear his thoughts.

Licking his lips, the blond nodded and slid under the covers fully. The door hadn't even closed fully before he found himself thrown into the dreamland his unconscious mind made up.

_Hands were all over his body. They were cold and rough, weathered through decades of fighting. However, the skin that was not exposed to those wondering hands remained heated as though lying over a fire. In an odd way, it was a relief for those hands to douse him with a chilled feeling._

_His eyes traveled around his surroundings but surprisingly all he saw was a black abyss. What was that? Did his eyes dare trick him? Or was he indeed seeing sparkles of star dust float around him? He rubbed his eyes, unsure if he was seeing things despite it being a dream._

_However, when he pulled his fists away, he felt an almost unbearable cold sensation on his left hand second to last finger. When he let his eyes travel to it, he felt frozen. Something glittered…something sparkled in the non existing light around him. When examined upon closer, he gasped; it was a golden band! A ring!_

_When he looked up, he saw a monkey floating above him. It was a mere baby, innocent and young. When he reached out, its mouth grew wide which bared its sharp teeth. It sunk its teeth into his arm and when he screamed, he…_

"What happened?!" Monkey Fist all but slid into the room, looking around the room as though expecting pink elephants to attack him. Ronald's screams had alerted him since he was in mid-doze behind the one-way mirror.

Ron lay there, feeling a thin unpleasant coat of sweat on his body. He looked around and then spotted Monty. At this, he then glanced down at his finger and felt relieved that he didn't see a ring. What was that about anyway?

"…I dreamt I was being swallowed up by the school's mystery meat." It wasn't a complete lie. Once he actually did dream it…he couldn't sleep the rest of the night either.

"You paused before you spoke." His blue eyes became gray like a morning after a hurricane. "You're lying, Stoppable." As if the DNAmy thing wasn't enough to set him off, this just added on.

The door was closed now.

Ron sat up and rest his back on the wall. "…I'm not."

"You just did it again!" Monty stomped his foot, looking similar to a monkey throwing a tantrum. The young blond man hesitated then decided not to say anything for that would be just another lie.

"What…was…the…dream…about?" With every word he spoke, Fiske took a step closer. His teeth didn't even seem to part when he spoke, filtering the air in a sense.

Trying to remain calm, Ron stayed still although his heart did not. "It…it's nothing." He really needed to work on lying. Still, something about Monty just…

Suddenly fingers wrapped around his neck, tightening enough to cause the gasp of shock barely audible. His hand impulsively grabbed the wrist of one monkey obsessed man. He felt his breath brush against his ear, sending chills down his spine. "Tell me." As though he had an after thought, he added, "Or else."

"It…" He stopped, jumping to feel his other hand rest on his thigh. Instead of gripping it harshly like it did around his neck, it was…gentle almost. It traveled up his thigh an inch, making his eyes widen. The blood left his face and headed south. "…I had a ring on my finger and there was a monkey who bit me!"

Just like that, all contact, despite it being rough yet welcomed, went away.

Monkey Fist gazed at the blushing young lad, noticing the red silk blanket pitching a tent. His fingers, the very same one that had moments ago brushed against Ron's flesh, rubbed his chin. "Hmm…I wonder…"

* * *

Next chapter: Monty is now determined to figure out what the dreams mean and if they are connected to the "power" he now possesses completely. So…road trip! Review would be very much liked!


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to VampireNaomi, Pengychan, mattneedschocolate, HotarutheChainMaster, and James-li for reviewing! **

**Just as a side note that has almost nothing to do with the story; Alex and Maria, thanks so much for listening to me whine and complain about my social problems. I know you probably have your own (if you don't, chances are you don't wanna hear mine to ruin your mood) but thanks for letting me get it off my chest and give me advise. ^^ I really feel like we're good friends…wow, if that wasn't sappy then Killigan doesn't wear a skirt. Hehehehe.**

* * *

For the rest of the night (or was it day? Ronald couldn't tell being locked up in a windowless room) Ron felt anxiety biting him. Its teeth were almost as sharp as the monkeys in his dream. Although he knew that his body was perfectly healthy, as healthy as one captive can be, he felt sick. It was not physically sick but rather sick with emotions, his mind so lost in them that he found himself similar to two winters ago with the flu.

What in the world could Monty be doing? From what little Ron told him about the dream, it would only make sense if he had his chin dragged across a page of an old book, studying every dot of an i and cross of a t with hawk eyes. How long had it been since he awoke from that shaky dream? How many hours slipped by since he was kissed forcefully in front of DNAmy?

Stretching out a bit, he started to talk to Rufus quietly.

* * *

It was a blur of pages turned in moments. The book was shoved off carelessly yet did not hit the ground, only landed on another pile of books that suffered the same consequence as before. Another cover was opened, the process repeated.

Word after word was scanned over by his misty blue eyes, information zipping through his mind like bullets from a machine gun. If anything didn't stick out, it was instantly trashed and forgotten about. This system was proven to work though, despite the fact that many would point it out as flawed. In fact, it was nearly impeccable!

Time was not a factor when Fiske got this way. Nothing could bring him out of the hurricane of books raining down onto his desk only to be shoved off onto the ground. His monkey ninjas couldn't pull him away, not for food, not for tea which he enjoyed immensely, and not even if the place was on fire. It was a miracle in itself that his wrist didn't break from going so quick back and forth. It wasn't exactly a trance he went in; just a state of need that consumed him whole like a lion did a mouse.

At long last, he reached the 17th shelf of his vast library and opened the first book cover with uncharacteristic weariness. His hand moved slower this time; whether it was because of his age, because it grew tired, or just because it knew something about the book he didn't, he wasn't sure of. No matter what the real reason was, he was grateful for it because there was a large text that stood out the most.

"_It is true when two becomes one something special will happen, it will change not only those two but the world. Yet those who manage to become one in the special way as the old days will never be a true one until they visit the Temple of Mooka._

_The beautiful deserts that surround Mooka will guard it and protect it from those undeserving. Those who try to get through the challenge will fail if they are weak or divided into two when they should be one. Yet the one who reaches the Temple of Mooka will have power above all else."_

The page ended. The next page spoke of Africa, describing how many tribes believed in voodoo. "That's it?!" He shouted to himself, not expecting an answer. "After all this searching, I get two paragraphs?!" Sure it was better, his rational English side reminded him, than one paragraph and he should not complain…but this brought even more mystery to it all.

With a rough sigh of rage, he ran a hand forcefully through his already messy hair, pulling out the tangles that left his grey eyes watery. Ignoring the prickly pins of pain in his head, he sat down and glared down at the book. It was like an ugly creature staring up at him, disgusting him, annoying him, and unintentionally earning his hatred.

When two became one…well he already had! He found the other text which seemed sadistically scattered through old random coded books which led him to taking Ron. He had sex with the young man; he became one and was dominate! Why was the boy dreaming of such things though?!

Mooka…What an odd name. What did it mean? It sounded childish…almost fruity. Actually, the more he thought about it, it sounded like one of the foolish names that DNAmy called her silly fused animals. It definitely was a combination of two names…it had to be! Yet what would the two words be? Mocha?  
The next and final clue in the text was the locations. Temples of Mooka…and a desert that obviously tested those who roamed through it. What deserts though? There were so many! On every country, almost every country at least, there was a desert. So where should he go first?

That was when an idea hit him like a rock hard banana nut muffin did.

He would take the young lad with him! He would force him to identify the desert he saw for there seemed to be a specific detail from them all, especially in his dreams. Although it would mean more time to spend with him, it certainly would be worth it.

When he stood up and headed to the room, he finally realized what type of grin he wore. It was a twisted humorous one, a grin only a fellow sadist could enjoy. Though his conscious mind was obviously lingering over the news he discovered and plans he made, his subconscious mind was planning and mapping things out that…well, shouldn't be planned and mapped out.

When he opened the heavy door, he saw Ron scrabbling to cover his chest by using the red silk sheets. He stepped into the room, paused when he saw this, and rolled his eyes. "Honestly boy, you should be accustom to lingering nude before me!" He reached forward, fingers wrapping around the fine material but instead jerked back empty.

A loud cry left his lips as he felt sharp teeth sink into his finger. Holding the pulsing digit, he glared down at Rufus who seemed to have been sleeping on his master's leg. "You little…" He reached forward to snatch him and throw him into a wall, or perhaps the unbreakable one way mirror, but was stopped.

"What do you want?" Ron grabbed his wrist with such authority that Monty raised a brow. Realizing what he just did, he sheepishly let go and grinned weakly.

"Get dressed." He threw some of his own clothes at the boy. "We're going to travel."

* * *

Next chapter: Road trip as a prisoner…fun, fun. Review would be very much liked!


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to PengyChan, mattneedschocolate, and James-Li for reviewing!**

**And Alex; THAT IS WHAT HE WANTS US TO THINK XD A Disney show encourages cross-dressing…which isn't much of a surprise since…well, just look at the movies lol.**

**Check out my trailer I made for my story Monkey Love III. It's on my profile, the link I mean!**

* * *

"Travel?" Ronald repeated like a dummy doll. He blinked once, twice, three times. "Travel where?" From spending days, perhaps already weeks, in a cold icy room butt naked with little food, his mind was close to being nothing but a wasteland. Rufus, who was hiding under the blankets still, peaked up and mimicked his question.

"To the deserts." Monty replied while kicking up a few scattered bowls. He made a mental note to get his minions to clean up while they were gone. It was a large place he lived in and no one really came over but that was still no excuse to have a messy home.

It certainly was no College Spring Break but it would do. "Which deserts?" He sat up straighter, realizing something. "And what will I be wearing?" It would most likely feel strange to wear clothes again. In an odd way, he had actually adjusted and started to like being naked. It was less of a hassle…he was lazy, in other words, even if he had the choice to dress.

"This, of course." He threw a piece of clothing at the young man. "I wouldn't want you walking around under the heated sun naked…now would I?" There was a hint of menace, perhaps something else dark, in his tone that made Ron shudder.

Saying nothing, he stood up and held the garment before him. After all, Monty was right; he had been naked all this time with only a thin sheet over him and they even had sex; modesty was out the window by now! The outfit he held in his hands, however, made him double over and drop it, stepping away in terror. It was as though it were pure poison, entering his body by mere touch and licking at his organs, causing him pain.

"What's wrong?" Monkey Fist questioned with his tone quite serious and full of concern that he would, no doubt, deny later. He stepped over the dropped object to help Ron up who seemed to be as pale as marble. "Stoppable?"

The piece of clothing was a black kimono, the same in his dreams. It was the same one with blood on it and tears decorating it like glitter to make it sparkle. Thinking of his first dream here, he recalled how the large monkey heads came after him like Pac-Men, chomping away the sands to get him.

"Stoppable, are you alright?" Each word was emphasized on and voiced a little louder as Monty slowly lowered him onto the bed. Unbeknownst to Ron, he had even started to hyperventilate until Fist slapped him semi-gently. "Ron!"

Snapping out of his state of horror, his coffee colored eyes shot up to see the man, to realize he was there. The kimono was still there though, staring up at him with hungry eyes that made him feel like he was being ravaged without a single physical touch. "What?" He asked stupidly, his head swimming.

"Are you alright?"

"Why do you care?" Ron hesitated, obviously putting a check mark next to that phrase mentally on the 'Don't Say Least Want Both Heads Chopped Off' list. "I mean…yeah, why?"

Giving him the dullest glare he could muster, Monty stated, "You started to hyperventilate like a woman about to faint. I assure you, Stoppable; I would not have caught you if you did faint." _Big fat liar._ A voice whispered in his mind, his conscious perhaps.

"Oh…sorry. I didn't expect to wear a kimono again." He referred nonchalantly to when he was an exchanged student. There were some pleasant memories, like befriending a few people, and some unpleasant memories, like being near-dipped into lava, that filled his mind temporally. Of course though, much to his annoyance, his mind went back to his first dream and the kimono before him. All that was missing was the blood.

"Ronald, if you hope to live through this journey then I strongly suggest you stop lying." There was now a scowl on the man's face. "Now tell me why you nearly passed out like a girl." Behind the annoyance and the command, there was an insult hiding like a child from the Boogieman.

The young blond looked at the monkey loving man, their gazes locked in a silent conversation. "…I will tell you if you tell me what you read to want to go to the desert. It can't be Time Shares because you already have a condo in Hawaii, I bet." Although there was no grin on his face, there was obvious humor which made Rufus snicker.

"Fair enough." Monkey Fist crossed his arms over his chest, his back as straight as a discipline rod. _"It is true when two becomes one something special will happen, it will change not only those two but the world. Yet those who manage to become one in the special way as the old days will never be a true one until they visit the Temple of Mooka._

_The beautiful deserts that surround Mooka will guard it and protect it from those undeserving. Those who try to get through the challenge will fail if they are weak or divided into two when they should be one. Yet the one who reaches the Temple of Mooka will have power above all else." _

Ron simply stared.

The funny thing was, it wasn't the context that stunned or surprised him; in fact, he had barely given any moment to pondering over it so far. Instead, he exclaimed what _did_ intrigue him, "How long ago did you read that?"

"Not even an hour ago, boy. Why do you ask?"

"…You memorized all that within less than an hour?! What in the world is with you?!" He nearly shouted. It was clear that for someone to memorize something to long word by word, perhaps, that they were as good as an alien in his eyes.

The little pink rodent looked like a board from rigidness and, with tomato shaped eyes; he fell back in an apparent faint. It was quite a clever act since he probably couldn't express how shocked he was; _thankfully_, Monty thought, _the mole rat can't talk like Stoppable…or I'd kill one of them…though I'm unsure of which._

"Did you hear what I said, boy?!" He snapped at last, unable to resist the urge to grab his arm. "Get dressed and think over the meaning. If you know what it means…I'll hang myself."

"Because I'm smarter than you?" Ron innocently asked as a five year old would ask what 'wrestling in bed' was.

His answer was a death glare of a thousand and one hot swords.

* * *

"It's hot!" A whining child complained as his feet reluctantly walked onward through the desert. It was the first on their list and one of the many in Egypt which, in all honestly, made Ron want to take an 'Honor Nap.' Of course the whining child was indeed Ronald and no child at all.

The ground beneath him (and yes, it was still considered ground though its stability was like Shego's choice of clothes at a mall) seemed hungry to eat his feet, forcing him to move fast. Since he moved fast under the hot sun through a many-mile-stretched desert, he grew tired easily.

"Do shut up Stoppable." Monkey Fist rubbed his temples as he held his own umbrella over him. There were times he truly missed Bates and his loyal services. It was too bad he was carried off by the police. "Now tell me," he tried to pull away from the failure of his first time of being a monkey master. "Do these surroundings look familiar?"

"You told me not to talk."

"…Speak, boy." He growled lowly, wondering if he should put a collar and a chain on him. He hadn't so far since there was literally nothing but wasteland and nowhere to run but once they reached an oasis he might have to. It seemed for a brief moment that he was a dog rather than a human.

"Oh yeah, let me see….hmmm, I think that grain of sand looks familiar. Oh no, wait, I think if I saw some giant monkey heads chomping at me I might recognize the place."

"So help me Stoppable, I will make you drown in this sand if you give me a smart reply again." His grip on the umbrella handle tightened, threatening to break it.

Unable to resist, Ron stated, "Since there's sand everywhere and it's eating me up like DNAmy eats up your resistance…I'd say it's an ocean so feel free to do so; it may be possible."

When Monty spun around, not realizing the sun had started to sink behind them, Ron yelped and ran. Poised already to pounce, the monkey lover tackled him onto the ground and, grateful it didn't consume them, held his arms. "Stoppable, don't test me."

"…Can we set up camp?"

"Why?" Was he trying to get out of this?

"…Because…there's an oasis behind you…"

"………oh."

* * *

Next chapter: Their first night camping…and Ron mumbles a wet dream in his sleep. Is there a possible lemon coming up? I'd risk saying so, yes! Review would be very much liked!


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to VampireNaomi, ****jafarjasmineforever2005****,** **PengyChan, and James-Li for reviewing!**

**I had to debate whether to describe the dream Ron has in detail…or just have him murmur about it. Let's see how my fans like the way I did though…**

* * *

The tent that was set up seemed like a palace to Ron.

Once when he was about thirteen, his father took him camping. It was during the more than awkward stage of puberty and growing up, of gaining independence and learning responsibility. It was the stage when teens drifted from family and to their friends; sometimes these friends were good and influenced them to live up to their full potential…sometimes it was bad.

So his father took him out to the forest to camp. It was quite ironic of how it ended. It was almost like a cartoon TV show ending; his father, the man who crunched numbers for a living, ended up bruised and battered while Ron took care of him.

The tent he had to set up was a simple dark green one despite the forest grass being…well, brown thanks to the lack of rain. It was four foot tall and wide enough to fit two people…two normal sized people. His father wasn't the fittest of all men though, so one could see the problem in this.

Ron recalled how horrible that night had been.

Not only did he have to be pressed against the tent material which, at times, lifted up to let bugs and wind in, but he dealt with snoring. He deal with his father's snores and…bodily functions. When it smelt, the tent side would open letting chilly air and bugs in.  
Not to mention, the ends of the rope than held the tent down kept coming loose. It wasn't such a great idea to camp after the rain season. He learned this the hard way.

The tent they had at the moment was actually…better. It was a palace. "Is this the tent from when you tricked Kim into getting the last statue?" He asked suddenly, recalling the tall and cream colored fabric. Just mentioning Kim made him grimace inwardly. Oh how long ago had it been when he was happy, when his family and friends loved him and were ignorant to his sexual taste?

Monkey Fist looked up from hitting the nail into the ground. In an oasis, he noted, the ground was far firmer than the sand around them. "Yes, it is…why do you ask?" His eyes narrowed as though suspecting he had a plan. Really though, they were in the middle of a desert, Ron didn't know which one, on one of the few oasis's there was…he wouldn't try to run.

"Just…asking." Ron grabbed some of the wood they could find, if it could even be called wood, and placed it near the tent. The fire, he figured, would burn all night and would be fueled by the breezes of the desert. He knew enough that at night, it got dangerously cold while in day, it was always so damn hot.

The warmth of the fire would reach them in the tent so they wouldn't have to snuggle for warmth. However, that idea did sound appealing. If the fire didn't lick at the tent, they would be safe all night.

"So the Temple of Mika, is it…" Ron started to ask but was interrupted.

"Mooka."

"…Who?"

"Mooka." Monkey Fist sighed. "The Temple of Mooka, not Mika."

The young Stoppable felt his courage start to shrivel up, like the sun setting. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "So it's some place where monkey powers are at or…what? I don't get it."

Monty opened his mouth, ready to explain and imply that Ron was an idiot…but found himself unsure as well. "It has something to do with the powers." He admitted, and then sat down at the opening of the tent; the fire was merely five feet away and very low, yet big enough to give warmth.

"But what about the powers?" Ron asked again, sitting down. "I…look, I mean…never mind." He growled, frustrated.

"No wonder you never learned any real martial arts!" Monkey Fist exclaimed, "You're so damn impatient, boy!"

"Well I don't know what to ask; you don't know how to answer and I just want to…to talk." In the beginning of his sentence, he started off almost shouting and full of confidence. At the end though, he became like a sheep.

"Talk?" The English gentleman smiled. "Talk? Talk about what, you foo-…" he sighed, "We're both tired. I know you must be exhausted since I'm merely tired from the walk."

It took the young lad a moment to realize what he had meant. "Are you suggesting that you're stronger than me?!" He exclaimed with outrage.

At first, Monty thought about giving Stoppable the dullest glare, one that beat the librarian's boring gaze. He thought about replying sarcastically and giving a smart ass remark to the younger lad. He even pondered about offering to spar with him.

However, he decided that instead of _offering_, he would merely do it.

In the speed it takes lightning to tap a tree; Monkey Fist tackled Ron to the ground. Pinning his wrists to the ground which slid from under the force, mud of course, water swallowed us their wrists. It felt almost ice cold thanks to the already lower temperatures, but neither seemed to notice.

His legs rested criss-crossed on Ron's legs, ensuring he couldn't kick. The thing that made both of them freeze and feel blood travel down was their hips touching. Monkey Fist could easily linger over the boy for hours if he wanted, he could hold his body up with his limbs for days even if he needed to; it was a matter of strength and will. However, he let his lower body relax against Ron, his eyes smug when he felt something poke him in return.

"…I think I just proved I am far stronger." He said with arrogance before standing up, drying his hands before they grew numb. "Get some sleep Stoppable; we'll be up by dawn."

Trembling from surprise and arousal, he sat up and cleared his throat. Yes, he had to sleep…sleep to get strength. Crawling into the tent, he slid into a sleeping bag, noticing Rufus was fast asleep in a pocket of a bag.

Monkey Fist waited around the fire for a little longer. In truth, he wanted to go in the moment after Ron's butt was consumed by the tent. He wanted to go inside and just tackle the lad into his sleeping bag, tie him up and torture him with it somehow. He wanted, in short, sex.

When he was positive that his member was no longer hard, he stood. The fire was big yet small, offering plenty of warmth through the night. Placing another leaf in it though just to be sure, he walked over to the tent. It was chilly inside but if he kept the opening open slightly, it became…warmer.

"…harder." Ron's voice was just above a whisper. It made Monty jump almost out of his clothes and spin around, tent fold forgotten. For a split second, he felt an inhuman sense of jealous, anger, and hatred. Who was pleasing _his_ Ronald?!

When he spun to see who he was going to kill, he paused.

There was no one there.

Ronald was having a wet dream. The English man smiled widely suddenly. What a dirty thing, so kinky and…lusty. He found himself in the same situation as before outside; hard and needing release.

"Please….right there Monty." He whispered again, making the English man become rigid in more than the 'spine' way. So he was dreaming a wet dream of him, eh?

Grabbing his shoulders, he paused in his attempt to shake him awake. Why not take advantage of this? With a sickening grin, he unzipped the sleeping bag slowly and pulled the top part away.

Straddling the young lad's hips, he groaned quietly to feel friction from each of their cocks. Hearing Ronald encourage him without meaning to, using such words as 'faster' and 'more', he pushed his hips slightly, testing. Ron groaned in his sleep, not bothering to be silent.

Shuddering in need, Monkey Fist started to ride him. With their bodies being separated with clothing, this gave a better sense of pleasure. It wasn't the same as being inside him, but it would do.

"Monty…Montgomery…" He whispered his full name, arching his hips up.

Gripping his waist, suddenly not caring if he woke him up, he grinded their hips together harsher. His eyes screwed tight as he paused in his thrusting, feeling a mess be made in his pants.

Ron grunted and his hands gripped the sleeping bag underneath him. Another mess was made, Monty thought lustfully as he opened his eyes. Exhaustion filled him as he pulled away, falling onto his pallet. It wouldn't matter if Ron knew what happened or not; he'd think it was a wet dream only.

Feeling too warm to be under covers, he panted heavily as he lay on his side.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the lemon!

Next chapter: The search drags on; we skip a few weeks and see if they FINALLY get to the right place…with the monkeys roaming around, only an idiot would say no. Review would be very much liked!


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to James-Li and shadowgardens for reviewing!**

**It's a short chapter because I'm working on my book and also worrying about several things at school....sorry everyone.**

* * *

"Are there yet?"

"I swear Stoppable, if you ask me that one more time I'll throw you into the nearest oasis and drown you."

"…Are we at the oasis yet?"

"No."

"Okay…so are we there yet?"

"Stoppable!"

"What?! You said you'd throw me into the nearest one and there isn't one near!"

"…I'm going to kill you." Monkey Fist murmured with tired annoyance. To anyone who just witnessed these two bicker, they would guess correctly that this had been happening for a few weeks by now. If they weren't annoying one another, they were dreaming dirty dreams.

Yet since the sun was up and the moon, as well as camp, was down, they could only infuriate each other. To be exact, it had been three weeks since the first night they camped out. In these three weeks, they had visited over a half a dozen deserts on two or three continents, trying and hoping they would find the thing Ronald dreamt of.

They were walking the last desert area in south Egypt which seemed like any other wasteland to Stoppable. Of course had he said this out loud, he would have received a scowl from Monty and a slap to the face. Honestly, he didn't know which was worse; the scowl of disapproval or the hit. Something inside him…craved attention and approval from him. It was probably because his family and friends rejected him though.

"Are we…" He started to ask purely out of mindless habit when suddenly he found himself slammed into the hot sand. "What was that for?!"

"Oasis or not, I'll throw you to the ground if you ask that again." He gave Ron a dull glare as he stood. When the blond stood, he threw him a red fruit of some sort, one he assumed was local here. "Eat up; this is our lunch."

Ron watched Monty for a moment; after all he didn't want to bite it wrong and end up hurting himself with a seed or something. When Monkey Fist took a bite and pulled away to chew in, juices slowly slid down his chin. Eyes widening a fraction, he tried not to stare at the English man, imagining obviously that the juices could be white instead of crimson.

His eyes followed the liquid as it splashed onto his black outfit. Suddenly he froze as though Jack Frost breathed on him, the fruit just an inch from his teeth which stuck out like a jackass, his eyes trained soltely on the man's shirt. It was like from his dream…the kimono covered in blood…

The fruit hit the ground with a soft thud, his eyes rolling back along with his body.

* * *

Water hit his face. He jerked up, dazed and unaware though he was certain he had to become alert soon. His eyes were open though his vision hesitated before reviving itself. He saw browns and greens and dark blues. It took him a moment to realize they were at an oasis.

"Just like a girl to faint in the heat." Monkey Fist mused out loud. Although he looked bored and annoyed, Ron easily detected a bit of concern in his voice. Had he meant to show that?

"…yeah, faint." He frowned, not wanting to explain his first dream ever. "Are we near?" He suspected Monty didn't wake him until they were here, at an oasis with shade and water. The sun was going down.

"I would say so, yes." Fiske picked at the fire, willing it to live.

"Why do you say so?" He looked around; no temples of gold.

There was a chattering noise behind him. When Ron turned to see, he spotted a monkey talking to another monkey, both of them nibbling on their bananas. He screamed before crawling to stand up only to throw himself behind Monty. Odd how he dodged the monkeys by hiding behind the monkey man. "MONKEYS!" He shouted on the top of his lungs; they merely looked at him with a brow raised.

"…Monkeys must protect the Temple of Mooka. Plus they're the only animals around here for miles."

* * *

Next chapter: They slowly enter the temple… Review would be very much liked!


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to Bloodfilledkisses and VampireNaomi for reviewing!**

* * *

"M-m-m-m-m-mon-mon-mon-monke-monkeys!" His teeth chattered from fear though it looked like he was stuck in the middle of a snowstorm naked instead of Egypt. His arms were wrapped around himself and his legs, knees touching his chattering jaw as his teeth repeatedly quacked, his eyes huge.

Monkey Fist gave an exasperated sigh, rolling his eyes as he glared at the young man. "Will you get over it?! It's been years since you got the Mystical Monkey Powers, you've lost it weeks ago, and you've been near me and my monkey minions for…ever! Stop overreacting!" At the end of his little speech, his voice had rose dangerously high and sounded like a primate's screech of rage.

It was by some miracle that Ronald managed to get control of himself. Sounding much like a Victorian gentleman, he said in an irritating yet refreshing English accent, something like Monty's, "Believe it or not, Monty, I've gotten over my fear of monkeys. I got over it loooooong time ago, years ago! However I'm not exactly calm with them" at this, his voice grew back to itself, loud and sharp, "PICKING AT MY HAIR!"

It was true; the three or four monkeys had been around him, picking at his hair and poking at him as if he were some experimental creature. To anyone who just glanced, it was a funny sight, a cute one as well. As if sensing his tension and displeasure, the monkeys chattered away before moving to Monty, giving the same treatment.

To him, it was like a day at the spa.

"Oh you're being childish…again!" He rolled his eyes. "As I was saying twenty minutes ago before your teeth started to wear each other down, the temple is near."

"Besides the fact that monkeys live here, why do you think that again?" Ron asked as he sat down, his muscles slowly relaxing. He would feel sore later from the whole tight hug thing.

Rubbing his temples, he growled, "I swear Stoppable you'll be the reason for my gray hair." After mumbling like an old man, which he sort of was at lest compared to Ron, he spoke loudly, "Because the Temple of Mooka is obviously meaning Temple of Monkey. Monkey, Mooka."

"…Now how do you get Mooka from Monkey? Don't tell me it's Latin either!" He pointed a finger almost threatening at the man, curious.

"…Ronald, I will break that finger if you keep pointing it rudely at me." He said coolly as if mentioning how harsh the weather was. "Because in two or three books I read when I was researching the Jade Monkeys, I saw people refer to it as 'Mooka Gems'. Naturally, anyone with a brain would connect the two together."

"…I have a brain!" Ron snapped, crossing his arms. "I'm getting sick of your insults."

"As I to your ignorance!" He snapped, imitating him by crossing his arms as well.

When the monkeys paused in their picking feast, they looked at each other, then at the males. One pointed and said something, making the others laugh. Monty, apparently fluent in such language, scoffed and stuttered, "Pardon you!"

"What'd he say?" Ron's anger quickly melted away.

Flushed but not from the fire between them, Monty said, "Their accents are atrocious but I believe they…"

"Whoa, accents?" His dark brown eyes widened as he stared at the man, wondering if he had any ounce of sanity left. "Since when do _monkeys_ have accents?!" The idea sounded as farfetched to him as Beuno Nacho making a healthy cheeseshake.

"Monkeys are like humans; we evolved from them…though sometimes I wonder." He gave Ron a dull glare, hinting that he was unsure if _all_ humans evolved. "They all talk their language and they all have accents…like us. Come now, you don't really think they just move their hands and tails in some form of sign language to talk do you?"

"No but when you say 'accent' and 'language' I, like other normal people, think of human talk, not monkey screeching!" Ron blinked, realizing something. "So what did they say?"

Getting over the accent thing, he said, "I believe I roughly translated them saying you and I act like…old mates…or childish mates. They say we may be human but we bicker like them." He didn't seem to be insulted by such a thing, but Ron's 'oooh!' showed he was.

"Pfft; what do they know?!" He crossed his arms tighter over his chest, pouting with his brows down.

"They know how to get into the temple."

"Then lets go!"

Monkey Fist sighed heavily, rubbing his temples, "Why do I try…" he whispered to himself. "Stoppable; they said the temple doesn't appear until morning. We will go in the morning."

"…oh. That explains a lot." He lay on the ground that had bits and pieces of grass sticking out. Overall, this was a nice oasis, not including the monkeys living there. His mind was reluctant to think about the past and future; right now he enjoyed just…now.

He didn't want to think what would happen after they left the temple. He didn't want to think what would happen when they entered it. He didn't want to wonder where he would go or if he'd even live. At this moment, death was a fairytale to him. It felt like it couldn't happen, though part of him, a small part, knew it could happen.

"You look deep in thought." Monkey Fist suddenly said, having been watching him for several minutes. His brows were wild, moving and shifting every few moments, dancing on his head.  
"I was." When Ron sat up, he jumped slightly to see Monty sitting right next to him, their legs touching. "Uh…"

Without warning, Monkey Fist grabbed him by the hair roughly with no hint of softness and smashed their lips together. Whether he too had been thinking about death or not was unclear. He must have been though, otherwise why or how did he get the courage to be so…blunt?

Ron moaned into the kiss, gripping the man's hair as well as he fell into the action. Closing his eyes, he smirked when he was pushed down. The sound and grass under him seemed like a second natural bed, completely comfortable from being used so many times.  
Though the wind was blowing and it was chilly, the fire's warmth blew against them, giving them a good temperature. The monkeys chattered wildly before they climbed the trees, being peeping toms and watching. They 'ooh'ed when Monty grabbed Ron's hips though their lips never stopped touching.

Ron pulled away to gasp when he felt another erection rub against his own. Closing his eyes, he found the monkey man's lips again as they moved their hips in a wild frenzy, needing release. Soon they had to pull away, their sounds filling the night air as the monkeys snickered and stared.

* * *

Okay; so I threw in a lemon just to catch y'all off guard…plus I was nibbling on lemon soaked lettuce at the time so yeah XD

Next chapter: They enter the temple… Review would be very much liked!


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to bella92, VampireNaomi, Pengychan, and mattneedschocolate for reviewing!**

**A dear friend of mine passed away recently so don't expect this chapter to be everything it should have been…**

* * *

"So…" Ron looked around as the sun came up. "Should we…get going?" He cleared his throat but it wasn't for the need of water, it was from embarrassment. Memories of what had happened last night seemed to flash through his mind like a picture book every time he glanced towards the monkey lover.

How could he have lost control like that?

Monty had come onto him and he should have pulled away. He should have yanked away and went running into the desert only to come back several minutes later…after all, it was freezing at night. Yet he did none of this.

Instead, Ron had just sat there and let himself be molested. He…he enjoyed it; he had a hard time admitting it to himself, but he really did enjoy it. It brought back the memory of the night he stole the monkey powers back, which gave him even more of an excited shiver.

So now afterwards, he felt…embarrassed, but not ashamed.

"The Temple of Mooka should be near." He said sternly, his eyes focused forward. "Come on, the monkeys told me to watch west until we find it." He added and started to take off before Ron could be creeped out about Monty talking to his brothers.

It took Ronald only a few seconds to put together the fact that the man was saying they were close. Lifting his own bag of things over his shoulder, he quickly followed the Englishman and sighed. The sand blew against them, much to his dismay, but he tried to ignore it.

The little bitty grains of sand kept trying to get into his mouth and his eyes, building up like the Great Wall of China on the edges of his narrowed lids. His lips, he felt already, were dry and cracked. The first time he shot his tongue out to try and re hydrate them, he ended up with a half mouthful of sand…he learned not to do so again.

While Ronald struggled with adjusting to the strong windy desert, Monkey Fist was lost in his own thoughts.

Closing his eyes, he rubbed them briefly and let out a soft sigh. The last thing they needed at the moment was a potential sand storm. He knew how to handle and survive one; he had when he was hiding from DNAmy/Gorilla Fist's thugs. Yet he knew for a strong fact that Ron hadn't the slightest idea of how to deal with it…and part of him didn't want to help him. The other part was protesting, screaming that he would protect the young man even if it was a simple thunderstorm instead of a sand storm.

Oh he too couldn't stop thinking about last night. What had come over him? It felt like he was getting worse…it felt like this…need to touch Ron was progressing. From messing with Ron in his sleep to boldly pushing him down and becoming pleasured…what next?!

A soft sigh left his lips again and he immediately regretted it. Spitting furiously off to the side, he made sure he wouldn't hit Ron who would never stop complaining if he felt an ounce of liquid hit him. Once he felt the sand leave his mouth, he kept walking.

What felt like hours later, they came to a stop. In front of them was…a stick was standing in the sand, completely out of nowhere. It looked so…out of place just standing there. When Monty stepped closer, he noticed it had a monkey statue on it. It wasn't like the ones he found years ago; it was at least an inch tall if not shorter and merely was stone. On the side it looked like it had text inscribed but he couldn't see it, not with all the sand brushing against him. How did this text not be worn down?!

"What is it?" Ron popped up next to him almost childishly.

With a dull glare up at the sky, Monty said, "Gee, I don't know; it's an ice cream cone."

"Shut up!" He snapped, frowning. "I meant what does it say?"

"Give me a chance to look Stoppable!" Monkey Fist snarled and glared at the man. His eyes scanned over the text and lightly touched it. After mumbling under his breath several times, he said it out loud and stepped back.

Suddenly the wind ceased and the bits of sand paused in flying around. Under them the ground shook almost numbly, causing both of them to fall back. The stick grew up, revealing a gold temple covered in golden monkey statues on each step.

"Whoa." Ron mumbled.

"Don't just gape boy!" Monkey Fist stood up and walked, feeling the sand would brush off of him by itself. "Come on…"

* * *

Next chapter: They explore. Review would be very much liked!


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to NG, VampireNaomi, and mattneedschocolate for reviews! **

* * *

Sand seemed to fall from the ceiling like a leak during a thunderstorm. It was like it had a mind of its own; shooting itself directly into the men's eyes or mouth, even their nose once or twice. Then again, what could they expect from a building underground recently resurrected?

Like every temple, there lived no real air-breathing soul but there were dozens of statues. Some were cute, even for being monkeys, while some were just down right creepy; even Monty thought so. It was the fangs on these creatures, they were almost like real teeth placed in stone. How eerie. Their eyes were followed, either carved or clawed out.

"Hmm…you know, this place would really benefit from a house warming party." Ron mused out loud in his typical Ron-ish way. His eyes curiously explored the place, touching all the places his hand dare not even poke at.

Rolling his eyes, Monkey Fist shook his head sadly. He should be used to this. No, he REALLY should be used to this. How long had he known this baboon? Close to, what, ten years? A bit more? A bit less? And _how_ many times had he said something so…ignorant like that? Over 9,324,023,750,275,270,957,249,572,954 times! Maybe more!

"Oh yes, the occupants of this place really need a new microwave." He said dully with sarcasm sprinkled on it like the sand that fell onto his hair. Had he not been so confident, he would have suspected and awaited the temple to collapse on them. But he felt an odd connection to the place, probably because of the Mystical Monkey Powers, so he was relatively smug that they would not get smashed…killed, perhaps, but not smashed.

Oblivious, whether by choice or fate, Ron nodded. "Maybe a TV too! Oh…but the reception would suck."

Monkey Fist spun on his heels, ready to slam that empty head of his into a wall. As soon as he grabbed the younger man's throat, shoving him against said wall, he felt something in his lower body twitch. The annoyance that had been building slowly like a well during the rainy season and anger that followed instantly died down. Looking away, he let go and almost scurried away as if he had lily feet. (A/N: Look up Foot Binding if you don't understand that lol)

Clearing his throat, the blond lightly touched his neck, stroking the invisible mark. His eyes were wide with surprise, not fear. It was ironic; all his life he had feared this monkey man because he was indeed part monkey. Now that he was spending more time with him, instead of breaking down like most would expect, he was…adjusting. He wasn't a terrified little kid anymore.

After a moments pause, he felt something next to him. Looking both to his left and right, he let out a short lived shriek; there were terrifying ugly monkey statues of them in mid-pause of screeching next to him. Jumping half a foot high, he sprinted towards the path Monty took before.

For a while, there was a tense silence between them. It grew and festered into something almost unbearable, almost deafening. Finally it got to the point where, as they turned a corner, Ron said, "I think we should talk about last ni- oomph!"

He slammed into what looked to be a 50 foot monkey statue. His reaction was delayed briefly before he opened his mouth to scream. As soon as the first drop of sand fell onto his tongue, Monkey Fist covered his lips and twitched. "…if you shout, this place will kill us."

"What's it say?" He mumbled quietly, almost tempted to say how he knew he'd be killed by some sort of monkey one day. He didn't want that 'some sort of monkey' to be Monty.

* * *

Next chapter: What does it say?! Review would be very much liked!


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to VampireNaomi for revewing!**

**I hope this isn't like Indiana Jones…esp. since I've never seen it XD**

* * *

"What's it say, what's it say?" Like a child, Ronald Stoppable nearly bounced around in hopes of getting an answer quicker. For the past five minutes Monkey Fist had been studying the statue of a monkey. His fingertips brushed against the text that was engraved in the stony side, caked with dirt, grime, and dust from…well a long time. And still, he had no reply from him.

Twitching with restraint, Monty tried his best not to swing around and bash Ron's head in with the monkey statue. There was two reasons; one, the statue appeared to be brittle and two; if Ron lost consciousness…he wasn't in the mood to carry the boy through the sandy cave. Exhaling in a strained manner, the Englishman said through gritted teeth, "I don't know; maybe if you stop acting like a baboon I would be able to concentrate!" The last few words were all but roared quietly for half of him acknowledged that this place could easily collapse inwards. Still, his temper slipped and it was just enough fury to make Ron flinch and step away.

Feeling somewhat accomplished, he then turned and got back to what he was doing. So far he figured out four words but the rest…it was hard to find since dirt was packed in. It seemed like there were seven words in all, a lucky number…hopefully that number would bring good luck to them. Wasn't it bad enough he had to suffer Ron's persistent poking and inquiries?

Another five minutes passed.

It wasn't until then did Ronald have the courage to speak again. "Uh…" Even that soft spoken syllable made Monty tense and growl. Finishing what he started, Ron quickly pointed out, "There's a lot of sand in here."

"Well of course there's sand you fool, we're undergr-ah!" As he was in mid-scolding, he happened to turn away from the statue and face the blond boy. When he turned, he soon realized what he meant. The sand that had slowly dripped from the ceiling like a leak in the roof gathered up just a few inches below their knees! It was like a sand clock…it was determined to drown them with the dry mineral.

"Okay…do not panic." He said calmly before turning, the dirt down out of the engraved text. Closing his eyes he whispered the words carved into the sides of the monkey. His body froze as though ice had replaced his blood. Licking his already parched lips, he repeated the saying out loud, "_With this, you must run or die."_

Silence.

Shivering, Ron stuttered, "W-what? Stop joking…what's it say?"

Again, Monty repeated the sentence and stood up straight, straining to listen to anything that may attack them. When there was no such sound, except for that of falling sand, he looked at the kidnapped young man. "I believe that is the first thing that has made perfect sense so far. Run!" He realized the sand was falling in through the cracks at an alarming rate which probably referred to the statue's warning.

Without waiting for him to make up his mind about what direction, Monty grabbed his collar and all but sprinted to the left. The sand slowed them down, now up to their waists…had they been so deep in concentration and thought that such a thing slipped past their minds?

That must have been the purpose of the monkey. The designers of this oddly shaped temple must have wanted to challenge the people who walked in to test their skills, their will and determination to live. They made one obstacle to keep the person's focus but made the message clear enough to where, if discovered quickly, gave them a chance to escape. A narrow chance but nevertheless, a chance.

It took them a full few minutes to get through the large room and just as they moved a few yards, they paused. There was a rumbling sound behind them. Reluctant but curious, they dared to turn and Ron nearly fainted; a large monkey made of bones, almost like a zombie, came after them. It had to be at least twice the size they were, like DNAmy had been when she turned into Gorilla Fist.

Ron's mouth opened to scream, sand instantly filling it, but he as forced to swallow the scream and sand instead. The monkey lover grabbed his arm and yanked him through the first tunnel, noticing there was no sand which let them sprint faster. Yet, as the designers of the temple once more predicted, the faster they came the less aware they became of their surroundings.

The ground underneath their feet just seemed to disintegrate, creating holes of great abysses. Who knew where they would lead. They could, for all the duo knew, lead to a pit of snakes or just the middle of the earth. Either way, they didn't want to stick around and figure it out.

For the first time in…well, ever Monkey Fist wasn't the one who reacted first. No, he was too busy taking notice of the (lack of) ground to move into action. It was Ronald who grabbed his collar, like déjà vu from earlier, and yanked him off to the side. Instead of slamming into a wall in the narrowing tunnels, the couple flew downwards into another secret path. Whether the big boney monkey knew this or not was unclear; however, what _was_ clear was that Ron had hit his head on the sharp horizontal ground. A grunt left his mouth, echoing in the endless hall, before his body went limp.

"Stoppable!" Fiske snapped, grabbing his arms harshly and without restraint. "Get up! You can't lay around at a time like this, we need to keep moving! Stoppable!...Stoppable?" This time uncertainty and worry entered his tone. "Ron? Ron, wake up? Are you okay? Ron!"

* * *

Next chapter: Ron awakens…they learn the truth about the Mystical Monkey Powers…last chapter, perhaps? Review if you wish.


	18. Chapter 18

**No one reviewed.**

**I had fun writing this...but I am grateful that it's come to an end.**

* * *

"Stoppable!" Once again Monty shouted his name. For a brief moment, he forgot about the sticky situation they were in. Was the bone-monkey still after them? Was it watching from afar? Was it stalking them like a lion does a deer? No matter what the answer was, he knew he had to get himself, and Ron, to safety.

His body was light, similar to carrying a pillow. Of course it made sense for him to be thinner than before, what with imprisonment, walking the deserts, and posessing so much emotion eating him away. It made sense for Monkey Fist to be the cause of it all, he knew he was, but it still made him...feel. It was a bad feeling he experienced when realizing it was his fault. It...made him feel horrible. Was this guilt? He had so rarely felt it that it was nearly impossible to describe now.

Monty turned on his heels to head to a place he hoped would be safe but paused. There was a sort of...rumbling sound around them. It wasn't like a stone rolling down the hill like he had encountered at least a handful of times in his earlier missions. No, it was slow and yet menacing. Then it grew louder...and louder...and louder. By the vibrations sent through the ground, he felt that the source was far away but it was a great force, the sound harsh...whatever it was, there were multiple ones. What in the world...?

Soon his eyes focused in the dim light there was around them. They became sharper as they adjusted similar to a bat's yet piercing as a hawk's. What he saw made him wish he had never been able to see in the dark; four statues around them were of monkey heads, twice the height and width of Monty, with their jaws moving quite rapidly. It was a parody of Hungry, Hungry, Hippo, and they were the white balls the 'hippos' must eat!

The mouths were moving just slow enough to where, if timed properly, Monty might be able to make it to the ceiling/floor. Of course the added on weight on Ron made him hesitate for a split second only to recall the fact that Ron was now thin. The diet of absent Beuno Nacho obviously had its good effects too!

If he miscalculated or even slowed down for a moment or two, he risked losing his foot and quite possibly his life as well as Ron's. Yet he had to take a gamble. Had he not done so in searching for the monkey statues? Had he not risked a lot when he employed Kim for help? Or when he got DNAmy to make his limbs more monkey-like? Okay, of course these two things backfired but nevertheless he was a man of chance, of risks.

Holding his breath, he calmed himself enough to place his foot in the opening mouth, and then pushed off onto another. Soon he found himself on the noses and, as the four monkeys grew closer, landed on their bulging eyes. Throwing Ron up a secret passage, Monty grabbed the edges and jumped up, scrambling almost.

Just as the thud of the monkeys smashing together reached his ears, he landed on the unconscious young man. Oddly enough, his subconscious mind decided to recite something he had seen in a book not too long ago.

"…_for without deep emotion, power cannot be possessed with ease."_

…Surely this did not mean…?

Could it?

Perhaps it meant that he was supposed to care for his enemy, the very one who stole away his powers and pranced about as an imposter. How weird…how 'divine' it would be to forgive and forget. Part of him already had while the other part wanted Ron to fall into a bayou.

From here, he heard nothing. It seemed that for now if at all, there was peace. How odd. Had they passed all the 'tests'? Had they escaped all the traps? If so, where was the true power? Monty frowned as he stood, examining the area.

Suddenly another verse came to mind.

"_It is true when two becomes one something special will happen; it will change not only those two but the world. Yet those who manage to become one in the special way as the old days will never be a true one until they visit the Temple of Mooka._

_The beautiful deserts that surround Mooka will guard it and protect it from those undeserving. Those who try to get through the challenge will fail if they are weak or divided into two when they should be one. Yet the one who reaches the Temple of Mooka will have power above all else."_

* * *

Waking to silence was far beyond depressing. Usually there would be an alarm going off reminding Ronald of school or some other important event. If not, if it was a uneventful weekend, he would find himself waking up to hear the annoying birds. His mother would be humming and cleaning while his father crunched numbers; bottom line, he never awoke to silence. Even getting up at Monty's had its own sounds of the pipes groaning!

His chocolate eyes dared to open only to be greeted by a dimly lit room, not a sound in the place. Was he alone? The thought scared him, alone in this…temple. What if he was locked up? Lost? Left for dead? Monkey Fist made it clear despite their shared lust that he hated him…was this the chance he had been waiting to rid himself of this 'imposter?

As soon as he sat up, his panic was squashed. Instead, relief bloomed from it like a dying vine with a flower appearing. The monkey loving man sat but a few feet away meditating…how could he do that in such a small dank dark place? Amazing…that was one thing Ron always secretly admired about the man; he had control.

"You're up." Whether he had been faking, was just starting to meditate, or just ending, Ron knew not but that didn't stop the flood of emotion from attacking him when Monkey Fist spoke. "How are you feeling?" Strangely enough, the man seemed…calm.

"Sore but okay. Where are we?"

Swiftly but effectively he explained to the younger male about what had happened. By the way he had turned pale, Monty's guess was correct; Ron had dreamt of it and it came true, the 'monkey head pac-men'. It was final; Monkey Fist's assumptions about the text he had read had to be right.

Quietly he recited what he recalled. "Those were the only bits and pieces I read about the Mystical Monkey Powers."

"Yes, yes, and?" As if entwined with a good horror story around the camping fire, Ron sat up straighter and listened intently. Ha! If only he could pay attention like this all the time, what a difference that would make!

"I believe…it is saying we must…be and confess that we are in…love." No matter how many times he had thought it and muttered it without a word, it still felt weird to say it out loud.

"…In love? Why?" Ron asked after a moment, unable to breathe correctly.

Sitting up straight since Ron had leaned forward to hear every word whispered and uttered, he looked away briefly. Clearing his throat, he knew he risked a lot with this. Then again, if this didn't work, he could always just make the boy a sex slave. "For me, the dominate one to…retain the power…completely."

It was almost humorous of how uncomfortable Monty was…almost. Closing his eyes, Monty waited for the young lad's next move. He had said his piece and did what he thought had to be done; now just to wait the results anxiously. Would Ron laugh? Get mad? Run off…though there was no real place to run to?

"…Then you are to have the power completely to yourself." Stoppable said after a long moment, shocking Monty's eyes open. Instead of being a foot away as he had before, there was barely an inch between their faces. "Because I love you."


End file.
